mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thmazing
Hi, welcome to Mormon Arts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The FOB Bible page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katya0133 (Talk) 19:39, 21 August 2009 italics within links (moved from user page) As far as I know, there isn't a way to make italics w/in a link. (I tried and failed, in the same situation.) I can always ask the Wikia forums, though. Katya0133 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :So, I finally figured out how to do this. You can't make italics within a link, but you can "pipe" the link and make italics in the text after the pipe. Here's an example, if that doesn't make sense. [[I Study Barnett Newman’s Adam (1951)|I Study Barnett Newman’s Adam (1951)]] Katya0133 19:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't think the P&PP and The FOB Bible need to be separated out. I always intended to put the full contents up, I just didn't have easy access to them. The P&PP haven't been published separately, after all, except for put online, and there are already links to each of the relevant sections. What do you think? Katya0133 00:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also, you've reminded me that I need to add a standard template to the book pages, like some of the author pages have. Katya0133 00:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) (template issues) The Nephi Anderson page looks better, but it's still a bit screwy. I'm trying to learn more about templates, period, but it's slow going. Katya0133 20:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : Well, I added some missing sub-templates, but there's still a bit of code hanging out. Katya0133 20:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Links to "What links here" is at the bottom of the page on the default Wikia skin. Katya0133 19:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Where I'm at *LDS Fiction **I'm now at (http://ldsfiction.blogspot.com/2008_08_01_archive.html) **Have not gone through http://ldsfiction.blogspot.com/2008/01/2007-books-eligible-for-whitney-awards.html *Not started: **http://mormonlit.lib.byu.edu/lit_people_list.php *Also: **http://www.motleyvision.org/2009/there-is-mormon-epic-poetry/#comment-39673 Subject Spotlight, etc. The Subject spotlight looks great. Thanks! Also, I deleted the page you created on accident. (So, you don't see a "delete" button at the top of every page? That's good to know . . .) Non-English Works Go ahead and put them in a category called "French," and then we can create a higher-level "non-English" category to put "French" (and any other foreign language) in. :Actually, I'm thinking it might be better to go with "French Language," etc. because that's less ambiguous. it's an easy fix, though. Have you categorized works in any other languages besides French and Portuguese? Katya0133 19:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Theric's Current Philosophy Here's my one concern: If we end up moving the wiki to our own domain (which I'd still like to do in the near future), lots of little articles are going to be more work to copy over than a few medium-sized or big ones. Katya0133 14:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Here are the move steps, as I see them: 1. Secure a new domain name and server space. 2. Do some sort of magic to install MediaWiki on the new server. 3. Set up / customize permissions so that they match this forum (or that they're whatever we want them to be). 4. Talk to registered contributors about starting the move, so they know what's going on. 5. Decide how to move articles (I'm thinking they're going to have to be copied manually, but do we want to delete old articles or just lock them?). 6. Move everything (leaving behind a "forwarding address" at this wiki. 7. Start a publicity push at the new site. :I'm working on (1) right now. I have programmer-y friends who can walk me through (2), but it will probably have to wait until after Christmas, because I'll have patchy internet access while I'm home. (3) I'll have to figure out when I get to it, and I have some general ideas for approaching (4-7). As regards (7), specifically, I've done almost no publicizing of the wiki thus far, so I expect that things will pick up noticeably once I start contacting people and asking for information and help. (But I'd like to put off any big push in that direction until after the move.) Katya0133 18:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Another concern is that your method presupposes that a high number of shallow entries is more impressive than a low number of in-depth entries. I'm not convinced that's true. After all, Mahonri Stewart was floored because I'd compiled a complete list of all of his plays with premiere dates, not because I had a two-sentence stub saying that he's a playwright. (Of course, I'm better at making lists than writing descriptions, anyway. I think his entry still doesn't have a two-sentence bio. . .)Katya0133 20:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Give it some time before Sam Beeson or anyone else starts showing up in search engines. It takes a while for the content we enter to be indexed by Google (or whoever). Katya0133 23:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Poetry template I've added one to Bodies, Terrestrial. Also, I've been categorizing poems under "Poetry," not "Poem." (Of course, this is a potential problem if we start adding a lot of books about poetry. Even then, though, it should be under "Poems," plural, not singular. (There are information science-y reasons for classing it under the plural and not the singular form of the noun which I can't remember offhand.)) Katya0133 17:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pugmire I think it's an issue with a sub-template. (Or possibly a sub-sub-template.) I'll look into it more this evening. If I can't fix it, we can always switch over to the "vanilla" template. Katya0133 18:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Short answer: I wasn't able to figure out what was wrong. Do you want me to switch it over to the other template? Katya0133 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Visitors No, I don't. And that's reason #354 to switch to a private site (which, I promise, I am still working on). Katya0133 21:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC)